1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating a refrigerator. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for noise reduction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for keeping freshness of food for a long term regardless of seasons.
For this, a general refrigerator is provided with a compressor, condenser, evaporator and expander configuring a cooling cycle.
In particular, a refrigerant sequentially passes through the compressor, condenser, expander and evaporator to undergo phase changes. And, an inside of the refrigerator is kept at low temperature by the phase changes of the refrigerant.
In this case, the refrigerator includes a cabinet configuring an exterior of the refrigerator. And, an accumulator is further provided to the cabinet as well as the compressor, condenser, expander and evaporator.
At least one storeroom is provided within the cabinet to store food. As an inside of the cabinet, and more particularly, an inner space of the storeroom is kept at low temperature by the evaporator, the freshness of food preserved within the storeroom can be sustained for a considerably long term.
The accumulator is provided between the evaporator and an intake end of the compressor to prevent a liquid phase of the refrigerant discharged from the evaporator from being sucked into the compressor.
Recently, a plurality of evaporators are provided to the cabinet of the refrigerator and a plurality of storerooms partitioned from one another are provided within the cabinet. Hence, temperatures of the storerooms are independently adjusted by a plurality of the evaporators, respectively.
And, the accumulator is connected to each of a plurality of the evaporators to prevent the liquid refrigerant contained in the refrigerant discharged from the evaporator from being sucked into the compressor. Hence, performance reduction of the compressor is prevented.
As the refrigerator including a plurality of the evaporators and a plurality of the accumulators is installed within an indoor space to use, it is preferable to minimize noise generating factors.
Hence, the demand for a refrigerator operating method that minimizes the noise generation rises for a silent operation of the refrigerator.